


Unexpected Chocolate

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Homura was somewhat resigned to the possibility of receiving chocolate on Valentine's Day. But she certainly hadn't expected what she ended up getting.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected Chocolate

Homura stared down at the box on her desk. It was heart shaped, bright red, and _extremely_ gaudy.

“What, exactly, is this supposed to be?” she asked flatly, looking up at Sayaka, who had just slapped this conspicuous thing down on her desk as if it was completely normal. She had a grin on her face, but the cockiness of her expression was a far cry from the kind of look an innocent girl just giving out chocolates would have.

“Whaaat? Isn’t it obvious?” Sayaka said. “It’s chocolate, transfer student. For Valentine’s Day!”

Suspicious. Overwhelming, utterly, blatantly suspicious.

“...Why are you giving it to me, exactly?” Homura asked.

“I just said,” Sayaka said. “It’s Valentine’s Day! It’s your gift! Make sure to properly pay me back on White Day.”

“...Are you going around giving everyone chocolate as absurd as this, Sayaka Miki?” Homura asked. “I seem to recall seeing you give Madoka Kaname much more normal chocolate.”

“Of course you saw, you’ve been watching her like a hawk all day,” Sayaka said, rolling her eyes.

“...I don’t see that it’s any business of yours, Sayaka Miki.”

It was true that she had been watching Madoka to see if anyone unsavoury approached her, but it seemed as if no one had.

“So why am I only I getting this chocolate?” Homura said.

“Hmm…” Sayaka said, pondering in an exaggerated fashion.

Then, all of a sudden, she shrugged and grinned at Homura.

“Dunno. Guess I just felt like it!”

Raising her hand in a gesture of farewell, she sauntered off, calling “Happy Valentine’s Day!” behind her as she did.

“...How unreasonable,” Homura said, picking up the box of chocolates and frowning at it.

It really was… excessive. There was a gaudy red ribbon wrapped around the box, and lace ringing the outside. Upon closer inspection, the lace was dotted with little heart patterns.

Shaking her head, Homura slipped the box into her bag. The zipper barely even closed over it, and it left an obvious looking lump sticking out.

* * *

That night, Homura found herself distracted by the chocolate more than she’d expected. After finishing the homework for the day, she’d found her gaze drawn to her bag, and eventually she gave up and pulled out out the box. Carefully lifting off the top, she found the inside filled with a wide variety of different chocolates, a piece of paper explaining what each of them were, and a small note.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Transfer Student!

Lots of Love,

Your Dearest Sayaka <3”

Homura frowned at the note.

“What is your game, Sayaka Miki?” she murmured aloud as she took one of the chocolates from the box and experimentally tasted it.

Damn. It was good.

* * *

The next day, the transfer student came to school like any other day. Buuuut, it wasn’t _just_ like any other day, was it?! She was _clearly_ distracted throughout class. At one point Miss Saotome called on her and she didn’t notice until the second time. Ha! _Obviously_ shaken.

Sayaka grinned to herself as Homura stood up to answer the question, clearly flustered.

For just a moment, she glanced over at Sayaka before answering.

Now that was what Sayaka called a successful prank.

Take that, transfer student.

It was nothing less than a devil deserved.


End file.
